An Unfortunate Encounter
by sidali891
Summary: Momonga decided to spend his last moments in YGGDRASIL outisde of Nazarik. Little did he know, that his fantasy will soon become his reality and gets sent to another world, alone. This time, however, meeting with a certain Dragon Lord and at the same time, causing the awakening of a certain ancient indivdual.


**Note: I'm not a native english speaker, and I don't have that much of a vocabulary, so you might see some repeated words and expressions.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

[11:59 :39]

 _I should go to sleep right after the shutdown. After all, I've got work tomorrow._

Each passing second marked the slow end of YGGDRASIL. Yet, somehow, for Momonga, it felt so fast. No, it's only natural for time to pass by seemingly so fast when the moments we're experiencing are enjoyable. This is what Momonga felt when playing this game, joy.

The popular DMMO-RPG which served for over 12 years is finally about to end. For someone like Momonga, whose life was centered around YGGDRASIL, spending his final moments until the game's closure was akin to spending last moments with a dying family member. All the memories he shared with his past friends, the sorrows and joys throughout the years, are about to end. And one can only predict what this man is feeling at these last moments.

[11:59:54]

The bitterness and loneliness as the last member of Ainz Oowl Gown…

[11:59:57]

…Which marks the end of Suzuki Satoru's adventures

[11:59:59]

 _Ah, it was fun… It was fun. Truly…_

Momonga closed his ey-

[00:00:00]

.

.

.

A few moments passed since the 'last tick', yet for some reason, Suzuki Satoru felt like nothing has happened. He opened his eyes, and what he sees is nothing like the landscape he used to be in. Knowing nothing of what's going on, he decides to check the clock once more.

[00:00:08]

 _What is going on? Perhaps the server shutdown got delayed? I should probably contact a GM._

As he tried to reach for his console. He realized no matter how many times he tried to "click", there was no use. The console did not appear. It was at this moment, Momonga started to panic.

 _What the hell is going on? The console isn't appearing, I can't access chat, nor can I contact a GM._

His heart started to beat really fast, and he started heavily breathing uncontrollably. He reached for his heart, and all he could feel was a rib cage under the majestic robe he was wearing. But then he realized another thing…

 _Wait! Feel? Since when could I "feel" my heart beating?!_

He took a few steps back, and looked up. It wasn't until now, that he paid attention to his surroundings. He felt the landscape was somehow different, but now he's certain. The place he is in is some kind of a rocky surface, perhaps in a deep cave. He concluded that because it was a bit dim, but he could still see clearly. Although it begs the question, if he was venturing deep in a cave, how could he see with no light reaching it? One thing came after another, and Momonga recalled his undead race trait, and its ability to see in the dark.

 _Calm down Satoru. Instead of panicking, think rationally and try to figure something out. For starters, where exactly am I? One of the large cavern dungeons in Vanaheim?_

After he calmed down a bit and came back to his senses. He started making sense of his situation. He walked down the rocky, solid surface. Each step made him feel the pressure that was applied under his feet, which made him stupefied, yet amazed at how he could actually feel inside a game.

While playing YGGDRASIL, one could dive into the game and play as the avatar you chose. Playing in this fantasy world was a dream come true for many people. However, despite the massive open world and the many good aspects the game offered, it was still impossible to feel, taste or smell while inside it.

 _Could it be a new patch? But how? This must be the invention of the century if it's really the case! To implement the 5 senses into a virtual world…_

Suzuki mused over that thought for a moment, but quickly cast it away.

 _It doesn't really make sense though. The devs already announced the game shutting down for good. Not even they are that insane to pull such a twist. Oh… How I wish it would be the case. But still, why remove the console, if they wanted to implement such an idea is beyond me._

As he played the possibilities over and over in his mind, trying to make sense of his senseless situation, he stopped his movement, reaching a chasm filled with nothingness deep down. Looking up, was a ceiling with rocky cons protruding from above, scattered around in the dozens of meters high ceiling. Behind him was where he came from, which was still a flat surface, almost as if someone made them like this.

After walking for about 15 minutes, he felt he would gain nothing from just walking. He decided to try something different, by acting this time. He tried to cast a [Lightning] spell over the stone pillar that was close to him the same way he used to cast it in YGGDRASIL.

Back in YGGDRASIL, it would suffice to simply utter the spell's name for it to take effect.

"[Lightning]"

A white bluish bolt of lightning appeared at Momonga's fingertip before charging with super speed at the stone pillar. The spell made impact with a slight explosion, turning the pillar into a mass of small rocks that are now scattered all over the place.

Momonga, who was looking with a jaw dropping expression, had no words to describe what he just witnessed. Perhaps the only thing that could possibly describe what he felt was how real it looked. The heat he felt from the lightning bolt resting at his fingertip, and the sheer velocity after escaping it, coupled with final impact was nothing like he used to experience in YGGDRASIL.

"It seems that the spells work exactly like they used to. But this, I did not expect… This is more than just amazing! Is this really still the same game?!"

Shouting out with excitement at the sudden discovery. A wind strikes his back, which made him stop his movements in an instant. He wondered how could there be wind so deep inside a cave, but he thought out the possibilities that perhaps he wasn't that deep into the cave after all, or maybe he walked longer than expected, and is now near the exit of the cave.

However, what made him cast away those possibilities is how that wind felt a bit hot, moist and above all, smelly. Almost like the smell of mucus.

He slowly turned around, and what he saw was scales. Two holes close of each other that were twitching. No, it was a nose. It was so close to him he didn't know what it was at first glance. Momonga could only look, frozen in terror as the nose starts to zoom out. Which gave a better look of the creature in front of him.

It was a giant reptilian creature standing about 6 meters tall, but he was sitting, almost as if he just woke up from sleep, so he' taller than that. His scales so dark it matched the color of the environment, almost like a camouflage. Red eyes as red as blood, with no pupils, which augmented the aspect of terror. A horn protruding from his head that was curved in an elegant shape, and another seemingly broken as well as scars which covered his entire head and body alike, which spoke in volumes of the fierce battles this giant reptilian creature went through.

It was a dragon.

Momonga was petrified for a moment. Because he felt the aura this dragon was emitting, he felt the pressure of standing beside a dragon, contrary to YGGDRASIL, the realism aspect was off the charts. Normally, he wouldn't act like that, not even in the slightest. Maybe when he started playing the game for first time, but slowly he got used to it when fighting giant monsters and raid bosses along with his party and guild mates many times over the years.

This, was nothing like those raid bosses and monsters. After several seconds passed by, he came back to his senses once again after hearing a question.

"What brings you here, magic caster?"

Momonga widened his nonexistent eyes at the sudden realization of the dragon speaking. Despite being back to his senses, he was still amazed at the deep yet gentle voice this dragon has, contrary to his fearsome appearance, which made Momonga ease up. The massive dragon looked in wonder at Momonga's silence, which went on for what felt like an eternity for the latter. He had to answer. However…

…What if it becomes hostile if he gave him the wrong answer? What if, behind that gentle voice, lays a predator ready to pry on his next victim, when the right moment comes? The fact that he didn't get devoured in an instant is already a good sign, which means the dragon is up for a conversation, but with each passing second, gave it the opportunity to change its mind.

"I'm lost, oh dragon-sama. I seek your aid to find a way out of this cavern."

Finding himself in an improvisational situation, he decided to role-play. He felt speaking with honorifics is his most suitable solution when conversing with the massive reptilian.

His long years of work as a salary man might finally come in handy in this situation.

"Oh, you knew I am a Dragon Lord?"

 _D-Dragon Lord? Never heard of a race of dragons with that name in YGGDRASIL! I only added Sama to his name to show him respect. How should I respond?!_

Momonga mused over the vast possibilities of how he could interpret those words, possibilities that so far, haven't cross his mind. Should he go along with it and answer his question with a yes, or deny him? But what if it upsets him? He seemed surprised, and somewhat pleasant when heard him calling it dragon-lord. Would it dissatisfy him if he answered with a no?

He snakingly discussed his options inside his mind, which made him feel he's taking too much time answering the dragon. Momonga looks at him and it is now narrowing its eyes.

 _I'm too paranoid to even come up with an answer, damn it! If this goes, I might seriously upset the dragon!_

"You are taking your time answering my questions, aren't you?"

 _Oh shit! He noticed!_

The possible became inevitable, and an answer finally came out of the undead's mouth.

"I am simply in disbelief of witnessing a mighty Dragon Lord such as yourself, is all. As for your question, I simply guessed from your powerful appearance, oh mighty one."

"Enough with the complements, I shall not harm you."

"As you say, Dragon-sama"

The dragon turned its head to face the right side, expressing annoyance over the undead's speech. However, at the same time, those words gave relief to Momonga, knowing that he avoided doom by a hair's width. Momonga, still looking at the dragon with joy over his achievement, he notices a big chunk of meat missing from his left side. It wasn't just his horn, it was his cheek, his ear and some parts of his lower jaw missing, showing teeth for the most part. He wondered what could have happened to the dragon, as details such as these in YGGDRASIL, weren't so apparent.

It was at that moment, that Suzuki Satoru realized something that came to his mind the first time he opened his eyes to find himself in this cavern. A thought he quickly dismissed due to how absurd and impossible it sounded. And it was also at that moment, his line of thought got interrupted by another question.

"Still, this begs the question. You said you were lost. Exactly how did that happen? After all, I can't imagine someone being lost so deep in this large subterranean cavern."

 _We're underground?_

"Indeed. I was wandering in the vast beautiful lands of Helheim, until something happened which disrupted my magic, causing me to be teleported in this unknown area. How did this happen, I'm afraid I have yet to know the answer to that question."

He was going to say "YGGDRASIL" at first, but out of fear of revealing too much unnecessary information, he decided to go with a different route. Not only did he lie to the dragon about how he was brought here, he also lied about Helheim.

In particular, that world, one of the nine worlds of YGGDRASIL, did not have beautiful lands. On the contrary, it was a vast cold and desolate world, filled with a grim and dark atmosphere, it was far from anything considered beautiful. That world and two others, Muspleheim and Nifelheim served as home for the heteromorphic races.

So far, the dragon showed no signs of hostility towards the undead caster. But Momonga was too paranoid to trust it, and so he decided to misinform it. If the possibility that crossed his mind was truly the case here, despite its absurdity, then there is nothing to know of YGGDRASIL and its worlds.

However, just as the conversation seemed to go for the better…

"Hel…heim?"

The Dragon's eyes started to slowly widen over the name he has just heard. Looking as if he was trying to search in his memories for something, he starts rise from his 'sitting' posture and a sudden cold and deadly aura replaced its previously powerful yet calm one.

The now more cautious Suzuki Satoru began to feel uneasy over this. The ground itself began to shake, the massive dragon displayed its full size by stretching its wings, covering a distance of well over 30 meters.

 _This isn't good. If anything goes wrong, I should prepare to escape with all my might_

"Where have I heard of that name?"

The Dragon Lord searched and searched in his past memories of this name he claims he has heard of, his eyes flickering in vibrant wonder, looking up in the past to put together the pieces. Suddenly, he stopped his thought process and looked directly at Momonga, who was still gazing back at him with wonder and fear. It comes closer to him and sniffed him…

The undead closed his eyes as the dragon came closer, waiting for what he thought was his final moments until fate decided otherwise.

The winged reptilian now has knowledge of what he was searching. What woke him up was not the undead passing by, Momonga had already cast [Perfect Silence] long before, nor was it the magic spell he casted. It was the equipment he was wearing. Being Dragon Lord especially, its sense of smell was extraordinary even sharper than that of a normal dragon, a racial trait for those beings which allowed them to smell valuable items and treasures. This made them somewhat greedy.

With that being said, what intrigued it most, was the name 'Helheim' being mentioned by the undead, which sparked dark memories of a past confrontation. A confrontation he hoped he would never experience again, but the past seemed to chase for it rather than leave it peacefully.

"Now it all makes sense. Those rare and valuable treasures you have, your sudden appearance at my territory, and your mentioning of Hel-heim."

"…"

"I have one more question for you, undead. That aura around you… How did you obtain such power?"

"I… Uh"

He was not expecting this. He cannot answer by saying 'it's not exactly my power, it's just a game avatar I was playing with that became me all of a sudden' and expect to get a good reaction from it.

The situation was already going for the worse, and now a question like that appeared out of the blue for Momonga. Instead of preparing for an answer, he felt like preparing for an escape was the better option. The dragon didn't even let him finish his thought process, and then the worst case scenario, which Momonga feared happened.

The dragon started stretching its wings once again, his eyes now, showing snake-like dark pupils.

"No answer. The same as that being. You interrupted my slumber the same way he did, therefore you shall meet the same demise he met!"

"[Greater Teleportation]!"

The dragon suddenly started glowing green from the inside, but Momonga didn't even let it finish whatever it was trying to do and quickly escaped with a teleportation spell.

"Looking back now, answering with 'it's just a game avatar' was probably a better option" He said with a self-deprecating chuckle.

.

.

.

[Teleportation] allows one to teleport in any point, but with a limited range, [Greater Teleportation] however, allows one to teleport without the range limit, but greater distances traveled equaled greater mana consumption. Therefore, Momonga limited his teleportation to 300 meters away from his location, just enough to get away from the dragon. He expected to still be in the cave, after all, the giant reptilian did mention they were underground.

But this goes beyond what Momonga had expected. Not only did he get out of the subterranean cavern off to a completely different location, but that different location also happened to be a strange beautiful green land. He turned around in circles to experience the full view he was sighting, and what he saw was indeed the contrary to what he used to experience daily in Helheim.

Vast green lands surrounded by thick trees, which indicated he was in a forest. Below, was grass waving back and forth due to the night breeze of fresh non-contaminated air. Above him was the shining dark blue night sky glowing with endless starts, and a moon so massive and seemingly so close it appeared to encompass the entire night sky.

His nonexistent lips started forming an illusionary smile of joy over the sight he was witnessing. YGGDRASIL had many worlds and many sights of fantasy settings and mythological landscapes. Yet what Momonga is gazing at right now, was no different from those beautiful lands of the game, one might even call it less fascinating. For Momonga, who grew up in a society where it rarely caught a glimpse of the sun, it was different.

He witnessed far more fascinating sights than these, but what is truly different in this case is he can feel every bit of it. The grass gently caressing his feet, the breeze hitting his body in every direction and the fresh breathable air which Momonga filled his missing lungs with, something that was hardly a thing in both YGGDRASIL and the real world.

All these factors added together felt so unreal, it almost seemed like fantasy even compared to YGGDRASIL. It gave him even more evidence that he was indeed in another world, which almost made him forget the dragon that was likely chasing him right now. At that moment, Suzuki Satoru felt calm inside, he did not care.

But he must…

The ground started to shake once again, as if an earthquake is occurring, but of course Momonga knew what it was. Looking behind him, was rocky hill which had an entrance so large, it gave the feeling that a large monster must be taking shelter over there. It was a hundred meters away from him. If it wasn't for his superior eyesight and undead racial abilities, he wouldn't have seen a giant reptilian monster crawling out of the hill cave immediately. No, completely destroying it in a display of power.

Above was the dragon who was now more apparent, flapping its wings with a face that expressed anger and determination. Its scales now reflecting moonlight, which would make anyone lose focus of the scars that covered the body. From a distance, it had a gorgeous look.

"You can run from me undead, but you cannot hide! I can sense your evil nature!"

"[Complete Invisibility]"

[invisibility] would be the spell one should use if trying to hide from the enemy. But against someone who could identify Momonga as a magic caster even in complete darkness, [Complete Invisibility] seemed like a better choice. Even if not against an enemy like this massive dragon. Being a higher tier spell than normal invisibility magic, and of course, more effective, Momonga is now invisible to anyone, unless someone was using specialized magic, in which case any high tier undead could see through this spell.

 _But he did mention that he could sense my "evil nature"? Does he mean my Karma Value?_

The dragon looking left and right, back and forth searching for the unexpected guest. It knew it was still here, its evil soul was roaming the entire forest at this point. Growing slightly agitated over his, so far, unsuccessful search, it begins to glow slightly white this time, specifically its eyes, right horn and what remains of the left one.

"[Ibras Van Zalum]!"

A white glowing wave of energy starts spreading away from the dragon, reaching the outskirts of the forest. It was spreading so fast, Momonga didn't have enough time to prepare to counter with spells and buffs, avoid it or try to teleport away from it. All he could was close his eyes and brace for the impact. As soon as wave reached him, his entire body could not withstand the force of it, and started vaporizing soon after contact was made, all his body that was made of bones was now nothing but dust, not even his Divine-class gear remained…

…Or so he thought.

Momonga Opened his eyes, and quickly looked for his body, which seemed intact, not even a scratch noticeable in any part of his skeleton. On the contrary, nothing happened at all.

The now confused undead looks for the dragon above, which in turn, was directing its gaze at him. Flapping its wings in a distance was the gargantuan whose field of view was now painted red with a white dot several dozens of meters away from it. That dot indicated where the undead was hiding.

Narrowing its eyes, it started glowing green once again, with its horns, and eyes as well as its aura, was all glowing green.

"[Turez Ishta'el Nara]!"

It didn't last for long until three green magic circles appeared out of thin air, and three large green fire balls came forth and was moving at Momonga's direction. Quickly identifying it as a fire-based triple attack. Being An Overlord and specifically an undead, he possessed weaknesses over fire, aside from the obvious weakness against holy elements. But his divine gear covered that weakness, so he didn't pay it any heed.

But he was uncertain over the color of the flames. In YGGDRASIL, fire based attacks came in many shapes, sizes and colors, the base one being red, blue and even purple flames. The green one in particular, if the same as the one in the game, might also deal negative-type damage and maybe inflect some status penalties. It wasn't the negative aspect he was wary of, it was the unknown status penalty it might cause. With all this put in mind, he cast what he thinks are the most appropriate protection spells.

"[Mantle of Protection: Fire] [Mantle of Protection: Curse] [Providence from Darkness]

With all the protective spells taking effect, Momonga tried to get away from point blank range to minimize damage as much as he could, and unlike the previous flash of light, this attack was moving at a relatively fast speed, so it was still avoidable. Finally, the triple fire balls reached Momonga's direction in a massive burst and explosion of flames, sending shockwaves all the way up to the dragon, who was waiting in anticipation over the results of fearsome attack.

Cries and hurls of the fleeing animals which got caught in the impact could be heard, it was not a sight bearable to watch. The undead made his appearance after getting out of the smokescreen by using a [Fly] spell, and all he could was watch the massive destruction caused by the Dragon Lord's attack, the wailing of animals, deer, squirrels, birds whose previous homes just got blown to smithereens. Just as he was gazing at the now-fleeing-animals, a surge of pain was felt through every inch of his body. It felt real. It was real. It was so real he was in disbelief of his current situation. Not only can he sense and feel the beauty of this world, but it also came with the cost of feeling its pain as well. It was unlike anything he felt before, not in the game, and not in the real world. He felt the reality of his situation, and realized theworld he is in now is no sunhsine and rainbows, made for him. Momonga felt like he took too much damage, even with all his protections. Once again, it was more than what he expected.

 _I don't understand! With all the protection and my gear, I should've been able to absorb the damage fully. Yet it seemed as if it bypassed all my defenses! Besides, I don't even recall magic being cast in such a fashion by dragons, no, by anything from YGGDRASIL. This is different from the magic I'm using!_

"Ugh!"

 _However…_

Once again, the surge of pain hit him once more, and he felt it took a sizable chunk of his HP. And even though he felt pain, it was still bearable. It did take some percentage of his HP away, but he is a magic caster whose strength lies in MP, not in HP. A level 100 player of warrior class wouldn't even budge at such an attack, even if it bypassed his defenses. He sensed it, the Dragon's attacks weren't that powerful.

He now, has an idea of the Dragon's capabilities, although he can't be too sure after only one attack. Now he can prepare for a counterattack.

 _The dragon should have some affinity to cursed or unholy elements judging from that attack and the color of his hide, which means holy attacks are his natural enemy!_

"[Skill: Divide and Perfect] [Create High Tier Undead: Death Emperor]"

"Do not think I would let you, Player!"

The dragon quickly flapped its wings, coming at Momonga's direction. Due to its massive size, one would expect it to be slow, but it flew with such speed it defied all logic. Now the distance between them was no more than 10 meters, and just when it was about to devour the undead, another one appeared to block its way with a slash of a sword, causing the dragon to scream in pain, falling on the ground and knocking out several trees over. Momonga took this opportunity and teleported away.

After regaining its balance, it looked for what caused this mighty dragon to lose its balance, and there it appeared. The undead mounting a dead horse. A horse whose head was showing flesh and skull for the most part, equipped with heavy dark gear, and mounting it was the powerful undead wearing full equipment, except for the skull, which instead of a helmet, a dark red crown replaced it. Spikes were protruding from his shoulders and the undead rider was emitting a heavy dark aura. Screeching faces of aching souls appeared and crumbled away constantly, and it possessed a longsword of over 2 meters in length which was also glowing in a dark vortex. Overall it stood about 4.5 meters tall when mounting the horse. It was truly massive.

The magic caster who was witnessing from afar was now surrounded by multiple blue magic circles stacked on top of each other.

 _Now, I just need it to buy me some time before I can use Super-Tier Magic_

Super-Tier magic wasn't exactly the same as normal tier spells. Besides the fact that it goes beyond 10th tier magic, and is a lot more powerful than normal spells, it acted almost like a special ability, requiring no MP to use and can be used four times a day for a level 100 player. Moreover, each Super-Tier spell required a certain amount of time to be activated, which would be a major weakness if not for the presence of the summoned undead.

 _"_ _Attack!"_

The Death Emperor quickly charged for the mighty reptilian, striking the air with multiple slashes of his long sword. His opponent looking in wonder over the new threat's behavior, until multiple dark red slashes stroke it. The dragon screamed in agony once again, but quickly flapped its wings slowly rising and soaring in the skies.

Since the undead was mounting a horse, and didn't seem to have the ability to fly, unlike its master, he thought he would have the advantage, by blasting it with a barrage of attacks from above, from a safe position. Until the undead's horse grew wings of its own and joined it.

"I have never heard of, or seen a flying undead before. How is this possible?"

The dragon widened its eyes in amazement and narrowed them again. It recalled the power these god-like entities possessed from his past confrontations.

"But of course! The power that corrupts the world has this and more. An enemy as powerful as you… Only Primal Magic can defeat it. [Shuvei Ra Sart]!"

The Dragon Lord decided that the best course of action to take the new threat was to use his own magic, and right after uttering those words, A purple magic circle appeared right before him, and it slowly collapsed into purple energy sphere, shining with the power of the magic of the past, it burned everything close to it. With heat reaching even Momonga, it launched striking the undead rider with a force comparable to a small atom bomb, sending shockwaves knocking away anything that wasn't caught in the explosion. Momonga, surprised at the area of effect of this dragon's attacks, the shockwaves nearly knocked him out. But luckily for him, he was a good distance away from the explosion.

The Death Emperor wasn't anything special despite its relatively high level, it didn't excel in damage dealing, nor did it possess many powerful skills. However, it did excel in the defense area, matching to that of a level 100 half-baked warrior, which was made apparent after the smokescreen cleared away. The undead was still there, took damage, but it was there, mounting its horse flying in the night sky.

The dragon showed its teeth in a display of anger at the unexpected undead's resistance who was now charging with full speed. It stroke the dragon with a barrage of slashes, hitting the dragon in multiple occasions. Agonizing over the pain, the winged creature grew angrier over each hit and stroke the death rider with its head, knocking him back. But the undead did not stop and charged once more to strike the dragon again. The latter , this time, swiftly avoided the incoming attack, and responding with one of its own. This time with its tail.

The strike sent the death rider flying a few dozens of meters before hitting the ground. The winged reptilian, once again used its magic.

"[Muves Ishta'el Nara]!"

Two green circles now appeared, and two green fireballs launched away from them striking the Death Emperor which was now, dismounted from its horse with an explosion less powerful than the last one, but still with a force to be reckoned with. The undead now was nowhere to be seen amidst all the dust and smoke covering the area. The confident winged giant now appointed its gaze back at the other undead, who appeared to be engulfed in blue light from afar.

"I already told you, I will not give you a chance to strike!"

Just as the dragon was about to charge at the undead, he got interrupted by a sword piercing its black hard scales. Moaning in agony more than ever before, the reptilian suffers through the pain and tilted its head, only to see a sword engraved right above his front left limb, it reached for it and removed it with its jaw in another cry of pain. But there was something strange with the sword that just pierced it. It dealt more damage than ever before. One could argue that piercing deep into the flesh was more painful the cutting it, but the Dragon Lord went through many battles and had his body pierced and cut many times over the centuries, and it was no different. Perhaps it would've been so for a human, but for a being of massive size, a sword of this length meant nothing. Now, however, he felt the difference, and it was drastic. It didn't want to pay it too much attention because it had two undead to take care of, and so it dismissed it.

Looking at the horizon, there was the horse flying, but the rider nowhere to be seen. After a few moments, the horse went flying back to the direction Momonga was at, and the winged creature shifted its attention back at Momonga. There, was two undead beings, the magic caster, and the rider of death. It was the magic caster who called it. And then the Dragon realized that the sword was thrown at him from a distance rather than being pierced directly. It grew angrier with each passing second, it is now filled with determination and killing intent. Its sole goal now was to completely wipe them from existence.

"I've had enough, magic caster! I shall erase you along with your minion, even if it meant taking down this entire mountain range! [Rashaar Giyos-"

"Super-Tier Magic [Fallen down]!"

A brilliant white blue pillar of light appeared right above the dragon, which descended from the sky striking the dragon with holy-type damage. The heat of the attack swallowed up everything, and the dragon screamed in terror, it felt as if some parts of its body are incinerating. The pain was unbearable. It's only natural, after all, holy light based attacks work many times as effective against being with affinity to darkness. This was the weakness of the mighty dragon, who was now falling, indeed…

… **LIKE A PUPPET WHOSE STRINGS HAS BEEN CUT.**

Super-Tier magic cannot kill in one hit if someone is at full HP. This is why Momonga summoned the Death Emperor, and even though it was not an undead specialized in damage dealing, and wasn't suitable for bringing down the dragon's HP to the point where [Fallen Down] could prove lethal, it isn't exactly the case with its special ability. An ability which allowed the Death Emperor's attacks to grow stronger, each time it was dealt negative type damage. Of course, this isn't to say it allowed it to grow without limits, but against an enemy of similar level, it proved very effective.

Momonga studied the winged reptilian creature, and the situation he was in allowed the Death emperor to be the most suitable candidate to hold off the dragon and cut down its HP by a sizable portion while the Super-Tier spell was the finisher. A flawless victory for the magic caster.

"Thank you for your services Death Emperor-san. Disappear"

As he said those words, the death rider lowered its head and mounted the horse that was standing beside it, darkness consumes them turning them all black and slowly, they disappeared, as if devoured by the darkness itself.

"[Fly]"

Momonga cast the flight spell and slowly floated over to the dragon's location. He was lurking in the dark, still caution over the surprisingly still alive dark creature. He underestimated its durability. In fact, he was still standing in all four, but barely. He tried to muster strength to rise, but his wound were far more severe, falling down soon after. It was the case in each try.

The undead decided to show up after concluding that there was nothing the massive dragon could do now.

"Ah! Curse… you undead! This not over!"

"Please, stop. I do not wish to continue this any further"

"You already made it this far, why not kill me? You might as well be one of the very few who managed to take down a mighty Dragon lord. Ugh!"

"I did not wish for this. You were the one who attacked me first, after all."

"Oh, this is what the other one said, until he burned half of my face!"

As the exchange of word continued for moments, Momonga realized the importance of those words and halted his next words to change them with a question.

"Wait, 'the other one'? Who? Were there people like me who came to this world as well?"

How did he not rule this possibility before? If he was indeed sent to another world, right at the game's end, then there is no reason to dismiss the idea of others being sent along with him. The question is, where are they right now? And are they hostile?

"Every… century or so, the power that corrupts the world descends upon this world, unleashing its might, changing history and the wor- ugh! The world"

"But wait! What is this power you're talking about? And who is this being you mentioned?"

"I do not fully know! I do not care! My time has come, Player. And this unfortunate confrontat…. Ah…"

"No, wait! At least tell me something about the magic you were using earlier!"

The mighty dragon fell after rising up one last time, marking the end of its life. Momonga looked at the dead being's body, speechless as it made one last impact. He still had many questions to ask, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He turned his back facing the sun that was starting to appear from the horizon. It was sunrise, as beautiful as he used to hear it from the old people of his society back in the real world. A new day for this strange world of dragons, and Suzuki Satoru in a world completely foreign to him. But at least he now knows, he's not alone

 _Players… huh. That's the term they use to describe us…_

Momonga looked one more time at his skeleton hand, full of rings in every finger. And then he decided

 _First, I must obtain information_

And thus he started walking at a slow pace. Discussing ideas and possible places he might want to go to first. Then, he wonders if humans exist in this world, and if he should use something to cover his face with in order not to scare them if he was to encounter with one of them. But above all, his top priority right now, was to conceal himself from other players who might have arrived before him in this world.

 _He did mention he encountered with a certain someone long ago... and that the 'power that corrupts the world" appears every century or so. Can this mean that players like me were sent in different points in time to this world, right after the game's shutdown?_

Possible scenarios flooded his mind with each step he took. Until something halted his march. There was a sound behind him, it was not a shaking, it was not a surge of power, and it was not a heavy aura of bloodlust that was behind him. At first, Momonga thought the dragon came back to life to hunt him once more, or that it was not dead to begin with, that it was playing all along to catch him off guard at the right moment. He quickly turns around, preparing for an attack spell, but he was relieved to see the dragon exactly where he left it. The only difference is, its skin was boiling. Indeed, it was vaporizing like boiling water in extreme heats, which gave off the smell of melting flesh. And as anyone would expect, it smelled horrible. It almost made Momonga throw up, if he had a stomach that is. But he could still smell it, even if from a good distance away.

In place of the vaporizing body, was a shiny object that wasn't apparent at first due to the dark mist being formed, covering it for the most part, but the mist slowly started to go away along with the smell. And Momonga who was covering his mouth and nose out of reflex, took this chance to satisfy his curiosity and started to get closer to the item. It shone bright the more distance Momonga traveled, and it was an item of pure gold. No, it shone gold. Now the distance is no more than 1 meter, and Suzuki finally got a better glimpse at the object in question. A jaw-dropping expression replaced his curious face, his lower jaw nearly reaching the ground.

He identified it.

 _This is!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

The end.

 **AN: Overall, it wasn't that much, was it? I get that Ainz didn't display a lot of his spells. But I think the scenario I imagined is that the Dragon Lords aren't really THAT powerful. And Ainz felt that, so he concluded that a dragged out battle would be unnecessary and combination of a powerful summon and a powerful spell would be enough to take him down. So sorry if the battle was a bit dissapointing.**

 **Edit: Damn, I realize I got a lot of people's hopes up in the reviews for a continuation of this story, I'm afraid I'm gonna let you down on this one. I only wrote this as a one chapter battle of Ainz against a Dragon Lord, and the ending was meant to be open for interpretation. I apologize in advance for letting you down people. I blame this on my lazy nature...**

 **Edit 2: I may or may not continue this, as ideas concering future plot points for this story has surfaced. Although I am faced with school exams in the mean time and graduation exams in the next few months, which is essentialy why I doubt I will continue it for the time being...**


End file.
